Storage systems may perform a garbage collection process to manage the storage of data blocks at the storage systems. For example, a storage system may include a solid-state storage device and may perform the garbage collection process with regards to the data blocks at the solid-state storage device. Such a garbage collection process may identify invalid data that is no longer used and valid that is still used in a particular data block. Subsequently, the valid data in the particular data block may be grouped with other valid data and may be re-written or stored at another data block at the solid-state storage device. The particular data block may then be erased so that subsequent data may be written to the particular data block at a later time.